Universal South Carolina Resort's Halloween Horror Nights.
Universal South Carolina Resort's. Halloween Horror Nights (or USCR's Halloween Horror Nights) event occurs every night on Halloween season from September 17 to November 5. at Universal Carolina Resort. It is equivalent to Halloween Horror Nights event. The event sets in two theme parks such as Universal Studios Carolina. (as Hollywood of Horror), and Universal's Islands Of Adventure (as Islands Of Fear) which opens one at the time every year. It consists horror attractions based on both Universal IPs and licensed characters. Parks Universal Studios Carolina-Hollywood Of Horror. Year One: 2017. Horror Nights' Hollywood of Horror event held in Universal Studios Carolina. The event's main icons is Jack the Clown the other icon's are Freddy Krueger (A'' ''Nightmare in Elm Street), Leatherface (Texas Chainsaw Massacre), Jason (Friday the 13th), Michael Myers (Halloween), The Director,Twisty (American Horror Story), and Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's). The Next Years Icon's For 2018. Are The Dark - Watcher, Bloody Mary, and Cindy Caine. Scarezone's For Year 1. At USC's HHN: HOH. * HHN Icon's. Map Info: '''The eeriest icons and most cadaverous characters of the flashback years of Halloween Horror Nights have returned. The Caretaker, The Storyteller, The Director, The Usher and more are back to relive every monstrous memory. '''Location: Production Central. * 'Psychoscareapy:Unleashed. Map Info: The criminally insane inmates of Shadybrook Asylum have escaped and stumbled upon a Halloween Block party in the streets of New York. They quickly decide they’d kill for some costumes of their own. 'Location:'New York. * Scary Tales –Screampunk Map Info:Classic fairytale characters get a sinister Scary Tale twist immersed in the wicked world of steam punk. Location:San Francisco. * Terrorwood : All Night Die-In.'Night '''Map Info:'The Enter a deserted drive-in theater that showed nothing but slasher films. Peek behind the screen and you may find yourself on the set of The Director’s latest “slasherpiece.”'Location:'Hollywood. * '''Blackest Night- Far from the damned wastelands of Death. Deceased Superheroes and their Arch-Nemeses have been brought back to life with the Power of the Black Lanterns. But Survive the Rampage of Black hand And Nekron. Location:'''DC Universe. ** '''Cheersaws- 2 4 6 8... Who?... Do we... Decapitate. These Cheerleaders are demonic to the point as Their Chainsaws can give you a lesson Location: Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone. The Purge: Election Year Map Info: TBD Location: Zooniversal *Death Eater Invasion: Map Info: TPA Location: Wizarding World of Harry Potter:Diagon Alley *King Tut's Evil Takeover Map Info: TPA Location:Ancient Egypt. ** Toxic City. - Map Info:Y''ou've broken quarantine and entered a city plunged into a bio-hazard nightmare. Toxic waste spews everywhere, as the streets are filled with packs of mutated, melting monsters.'' Location:'Sci-FI City * '''Twisted Cartoon Studio.Map Info: '- Beware, because this cartoon place is not filled with non-violent slapsticks, it contains everything violent and terrifying by those toons who way too far screwy and wacky as evil! 'Location:'Cartoon Network Central. ** '''Nickelodeon Under Siege. Map Info:'Plankton Finally Got The Secret Formula And Mr Krabs Is Frozen and all the Nickelodeon villains Runs Free and and All the Bikini Bottom Fish are Brainwashed By Plankton.And The Nicktoon Villain's rules The Nickelodeon Universe And all Broken Cars, Smoke and Fire And Plankton Statue's are in all the City and the Nicktoon Universe is under Attack and Plankton release some fearest dark most fearing creature's ever. '''Location:'Nickelodeon Slime City. Trivia: This Is A Just A Different Name To Nickelodeon Planktropolis Night Siege. A Sequel Scarezone Is Called Nickelodeon Under Siege: The Return Of Plankton. At Year Two Of HHN Hollywood Of Horror AT USC. Haunted House's Friday the 13th: Camp Blood. Map Info:The new Camp Packanack has been built on the site of Camp Crystal Lake. Now on Friday the 13th, new camp counselors must enter the old barn where dusty artifacts of “Camp Blood” are stored. But hazing turns into a bloodbath when Jason Voorhees returns.Location: Jaws Queue. A Nightmare on Elm Street: Dreamwalkers. Map Info:Welcome to 1428 Em Street. Trapped in a walking dream state by a new sleep-enhancing drug. Freddy Krueger chases you through vicious nightmares you can’t wake up Location: Soundstage 12 * The Purge. Map Info:This year’s Purge is more brutal than ever. From the moment you step inside the house, dozens of vicious vigilantes will descend upon you as they exercise their right to purge.Location: Sprung Tent #1 The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Flesh Wounds. Map Info: Inside the Hewitt family home, terror awaits you at every corner. You flee blindly through their dimly lit slaughterhouse, hunted by the chainsaw-wielding maniac Leatherface and his family of freaks.Location: TPA * Halloween. Map Info:Follow in Michael Myers’ footsteps as he begins his historic night of horror. John Carpenter’s classic original film comes to life – just as yours is coming to an end. Location: Sprung Tent #2 * '''Horror Nights Nightmares Re-Visted Past.Map Info:Come face to face with your worse HALLOWEEN HORROR NIGHTMARES... The Director, The Caretaker, Eddie, ,The Storyteller , The Usher and Jack are all waiting to take you on a little stroll down Memory Lane. Spend a little quality time "behind-the-scenes" with your favorite icon of Halloween Horror Nights past - they're waiting for you on the very sets that made them infamous...up close, and this time it's personal.Location:Soundtage 26 ** Sausage Party: Dinnertime (note: all of the f-bomb words and other very strong bad words are censored to keep the haunted house PG-13 rating, unlike the movie, it is also a horror comedy haunted house like the This Is The End haunted house in Universal Studios Hollywood in 2015) Map Info: TPA Location: Earthquake Queue. *** Black Hand- Beware the Leader of the Black Lanterns as He sends the Most Terrifying Undead You ever seen like Superman to Ice and Survive Flash's Speed ** (Please Add More Haunted House's If You Like) Maze's. Asylum in Wonderland 3D Map Info :Follow the white rabbit through the looking glass and into a murderous 3D Wonderland. Is this world all in Alice’s mind or are the images we see real enough to kill us? Location: Soundstage 24 Jack’s Funhouse Of Terror in Clown-O-Vision Map Info:This Jack’d up funhouse plunges you laughing and screaming into an oversaturated world of color that leaps at you with more crazed clowns than you can shake a kid.Location: Soundstage 15 Plankton's Revenge Maze 3D. Map Info: Venture into the Chum Bucket Where The Brainwashed Bikini Bottom Fish And The Nicktoon Villain's Will Attck You.Location:Spongebob's Pineapple Funhouse. Chucky's Toy Store Of Terror .Map Info:TPA Location Soundstage:16 * Freddy Fazbear's Fun Maze! '- Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! But beware, most of the animatronics have gone berserk and are now after you! Location:Parade Building (B79) ** American Horror Story Map Info:'''Relive scene after scene of sinister threats from Murder House, Freak Show, and Hotel in this extensive, terrifying house. Location: Soundstage 19 ** Show's Plankton's Mix And Mingle A spooktacular show when Plankton is taking over after He Finally Won It's up to Spongebob Patrick,And Other Nicktoon's who can save the day. This took place in Nickelodeon Area at Universal Studios Carolina. The Carnage Returns Map Info:Jack the Clown is taking Halloween Horror Nights back in a blaze of murderous mayhem with his army of feared followers and his companion in carnage, Chance. Remember, Jack always has the last.Location: Hollywood Stage Bill & Ted’s Excellent Halloween Adventure Map Info:Party on as those two most excellent dudes return to skewer the biggest names in politics, show business and pop culture.Location: Fear Factor Live Stage. ''Scared Shrekless. Map Info:Halloween is Shrek's favorite holiday but instead of the usual tricks or treats, Shrek ups the ante and challenges the gang to spend the night telling scary stories. Location:Shrek 4-D * Rocky Horror Picture Show: A Tribute Map Info: TBA Location:WWE Raw at Universal * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Stage Show Map Info:TBALocation: Beetlejuice Stage ** The Grudge VR ''Map Info: Once you get to the middle of RollerCoaster Tycoon: The VR Experience. You are trapped by Gabi, Ju-On and Kayako, No Blu and Jewel. No Rafael, No Nico and Pedro. No Mario and Luigi or anyone else. No Nigel and Bowser or others. You are not in Kentucky Kingdom. just in a japanese house where you look around. Until you meet Ju-On and Kayako. As you fall down to your doom Kayako kills you and you die FOREVER (unless Blu or Jewel said you have a worst nightmare of your whole life)... Until you wake up from a horrible nightmare as a Employee tells you that your ride isn't working well. And After the ride, Someone will be waiting for you. Location: RollerCoaster Tycoon: The VR Experience (peak nights only) ** * Year Two:2018. Horror Nights' Hollywood of Horror event held in Universal Studios Carolina. The main icon for 2018 is The Dark - Watcher, Bloody Mary, and Cindy Caine. '''Scarezones for Year 2: * The Shadow over Innsmouth: Map Info: Desperate to survive in the midst of turmoil, the towns folk of Innsmouth practiced an ancient sacrifical cult to a race of known as the Deep Ones for prosperity. Now, the town's population bears an amphibious look and they don't take kindly to stragners who venture to disover their unholy secerts - Location: Production Central * Sakrakuinferno: City of Heavenly Fire Map Info: Watch the world burn as demons and vile creatures come alive in this once beautiful town. - Location: New York * Deadtropolis: Infliction: Map Info: Zombies have bleached the dark paths of Deadtropolis as the Humans stop their plans - Location: Hollywood * Cemetery Mines: Map Info: In the shadowy pathways of the Gorewood Forest where thick growth rises slowly from blood-soaked soil, escaped Knuckle Grunts dart in and out of the Cemetery Mines tunnels, terrorizing and attacking anyone and anything that comes their way. The unnatural resources of the mines, the long buried remains of mankind, lie in wait for harvest, processing and shipment to nearby realms - Location: Springfield * Urban Legends: Wendigo: Map Info: Legend tells of the Wendigo, a creature that arises when a human has feasted upon the flesh of another. The halls of Alamodot Outpost, a 19th Century Alaskan trade outpost which fell prey to starvation and canibalism, serve to show that legends can have a truth to them - Location: Zooniversal's Jungle Section * Suicide Forest: Map Info: TBP - Location: Zooniversal's Woodland Section * Canyon of the Damned: Map Info: TBP - Zooniversal's Desert Section * Creature from the Black Lagoon: Terror Swamp: Map Info: TBP - Location: Zooniversal's Sea and Polar Section * The Walking Dead: Faded Past: Map Info: TBP - Location: Zooniversal's Animal Starland Section * Gangsaws: Map Info: Be careful for those Nasty Gangster Rappers with chainsaws that seem to take your soul away like your breath Yo! - Location: Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone. * Apocalypse: City of Cannibals: Map Info: TBP - Location: Cartoon Network City * BAZAAR IMMORTALS: Map Info: TBP - Location: Ancient Egypt * Silent Hill: Map Info: TBP - Location: DC Universe * Toxic City. Map Info: TBA. Location: Sci Fi- City. * Fate's Labyrinth of Luck. Map Info: TBA.Location: Wizarding World of Harry Potter:Diagon Alley * Nickelodeon Under Siege: The Return Of Plankton. Map Info: TBA. Triva : This Is A Sequel To Nickelodeon Under Siege.Location:Nickelodeon Slime City. '' '''Universal Islands Of Adventure Carolina:Islands Of Fear. HHN's Islands Of Fear. held in Universal Islands Of Adventure Carolina theme park. The event's icons are The Caretaker, Jurassic Park ''raptors, Werewolf, Deadpool and Peck the Spider-Raven, who is the mascot of Islands Of Fear. Scarezones. For Islands Of Fear. Year One:2017. ** Port of Evil. Map Info:Enter an eerie, mist-shrouded port city where unseen creatures and unspeakable horrors lurk around every corner. Location: Port Of Entry. *** Deadpool's Revenge '''Map Info:'TPA Location:'Marvel Super Hero Island. *** Boo-Ville (Seuss Landing)-All The Who's are behind locked doors. As darkness falls, the mischievous spirit of Halloween descends upon the deserted streets. Does it bring treats...or tricks? '''Location: '''Seuss Landing *** Treaks and Foons Map Info: The joke’s on you as you cross a weird, maddening landscape populated by disturbing, cartoonish freaks whose idea of fun is scaring you silly. '''Location:'Toon Lagoon. *** Micheal Jackson and the Evil Takeover 'Map Info: '''It's going to be thrilling when you are in a dark nightmare with the King of Pop as he stops the evil monsters in the world of Micheal Jackson's Moonwalker. '''Location:'Sega Green Hill Zone City '''Jurassic Park Extinction.Map Info:'The power is out. The gates are down. Packs of carnivorous dinosaurs are loose in the park...and there's something very strange, very deadly stalking you as well ! Location:Jurassic Park. ** Immortal Island. Map Info:'''From the bitter wasteland of the Ice Demon to the charred inferno of the Fire Demon, you're trapped in the midst of a titanic battle where no matter who wins, YOU LOSE '''Location: The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Hogsmede. Haunted Houses * Peck's Lair of Zoophobia '- Meet Peck face-to-face as he will send out the worst phobias of animals to you, like giant spiders, rabid dogs or mutant locusts.Location: Thunder Falls Terrace * ** American Werewolf in London. Map Info:Step into John Landis’ landmark 1981 horror classic. From the attack on the English moors to the bone-crunching transformation, it’s one of the most popular houses in Halloween Horror Nights history. Location: Popeye Queue. *** '''Resident Evil: The Final Chapter Map Info: '''As you reach the end of the Resident Evil Saga. Alice herself must stop Wesker in time before Umbrella Corporation destroys her life along with her partners and the world. Remember, One Last Time. ' '''Location: Soundstage 20. *** '''Body Collectors Recollections. Map Info:The Body Collectors have returned, descending upon Shadybrook Asylum to collect the human parts they require. Screams echo the hallways as a blizzard rages outside while sharpened blades swirl inside. 'Location:Dinosaurs Encounter.' **** (Please Add More Haunted House's If You Like) **** Show's Studio 666 Map Info:Gather all your friends and dance the night away as the hottest nightspot in the land of dead comes alive with pulse-pounding, high energy music. Location:''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Stage. * Cirque du Freakz .'''Map Info:'Watch as the Lizard Man and the goons prepare the Cirque du Solei, but Gross.Location: TPA. ** Hybrid - One company had fulfilled their dream, to create the Ultimate Animal. But something went terribly wrong. Location: TPA. **** Universal Monster Mash '''- Frankenstein, Wolfman and many other horror icons will rock the stage into this music-filled show. Location: TPA. ***** Mazes * '''Jurassic Park Extinction.Map Info:'The power is out. The gates are down. Packs of carnivorous dinosaurs are loose in the park...and there's something very strange, very deadly stalking you as well ! Location:Jurassic Park. * Deadpool's Blood Bath Map Info: TPA Location:Carnage Warehouse * Alien: Covenant Map Info: TPA Location: Eggman Warehouse. ** Peck the Spider-Raven Peck the Spider-Raven is the mascot of Island's Of Fear . He is a monster with a mix of a spider and a black raven. And though he may be small like a raven, he is full of fright and terror. At the beginning of the Halloween Horror Nights, he gives the visitors a speech that this park is cursed until dawn. At the end of the speech, he disappears with a laughter while summoning a variety of monsters to give the visitors a first scare. Fictional backstory On a Halloween evening, a spider has crawled into a raven's nest, seeking shelter from a storm. But suddenly, the mother raven pecked after the spider and swallowed it whole. What she doesn't know is that this spider was illuminated by the powers of the full moon. Then she began to lay mysterious eggs, one containing a horrifying-looking hybrid, named Peck by his mother. Quotes * 'Peck the Spider-Raven: '(voice over) Ladies and gentlemen, kings and queens, bulls and cows, and whatsoever. Welcome to Islands Of Fear. a Halloween Horror Nights event at Universal's Islands Of Adventure . Oh yes, I can feel it! The power of the full moon is turning every creature into a vile monster, just like me. Soon, there is no place to hide from these Monster's! If one of you will wimper, please leave this town, or else they will hunt you down! What are you waiting for? Come into this gloomy darkness! (laughs and leaves the screen; then, he recruits all the other mascots of the event to welcome the visitors) ** Halloween Horror Nights Opening Hour's. Sunday – Thursday: 7:00 PM – 1:00 AM Friday and Saturday: 7:00 PM – 2:00 AM Rides Open At HHN TPA Gallery TPA You Can Add Image's Category:Halloween Horror Nights Category:Article under construction